Our recent progress includes:(1)Hepatocarcinogenesis is a multistage process in which precursor lesions progress into early hepatocellular carcinomas (eHCC) by sequential accumulation of multiple genetic and epigenetic alterations. To decode the molecular events during early stages of liver carcinogenesis, we performed gene expression profiling on cirrhotic (regenerative) and dysplastic nodules (DN), as well as eHCC. Although considerable heterogeneity was observed at the regenerative and dysplastic stages, overall, 460 differentially expressed genes were detected between DN and eHCC. Functional analysis of the significant gene set identified the MYC oncogene as a plausible driver gene for malignant conversion of the DNs. In addition, gene set enrichment analysis revealed global activation of the MYC up-regulated gene set in eHCC versus dysplasia. Presence of the MYC signature significantly correlated with increased expression of CSN5, as well as with higher overall transcription rate of genes located in the 8q chromosome region. Furthermore, a classifier constructed from MYC target genes could robustly discriminate eHCC from high-grade and low-grade DNs. In conclusion, our study identified unique expression patterns associated with the transition of high-grade DNs into eHCC and showed that activation of the MYC transcription signature is strongly associated with the malignant conversion of preneoplastic liver lesions;(2)Genomic copy number aberrations and corresponding transcriptional deregulation in the cancer genome have been suggested to have regulatory roles in cancer development and progression. However, functional evaluation of individual genes from lengthy lists of candidate genes from genomic data sets presents a significant challenge. Here, we report effective gene selection strategies to identify potential driver genes based on systematic integration of genome scale data of DNA copy numbers and gene expression profiles. Using regional pattern recognition approaches, we discovered the most probable copy number-dependent regions and 50 potential driver genes. At each step of the gene selection process, the functional relevance of the selected genes was evaluated by estimating the prognostic significance of the selected genes. Further validation using small interference RNA-mediated knockdown experiments showed proof-of-principle evidence for the potential driver roles of the genes in hepatocellular carcinoma progression (i.e., NCSTN and SCRIB). In addition, systemic prediction of drug responses implicated the association of the 50 genes with specific signaling molecules (mTOR, AMPK, and EGFR). In conclusion, the application of an unbiased and integrative analysis of multidimensional genomic data sets can effectively screen for potential driver genes and provides novel mechanistic and clinical insights into the pathobiology of hepatocellular carcinoma;(3)Growing evidence indicates that microRNAs have a significant role in tumor development and may constitute robust biomarkers for cancer diagnosis and prognosis. In this study, we evaluated the clinical and functional relevance of microRNA-122 (miR-122) expression in human hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC). We report that miR-122 is specifically repressed in a subset of primary tumors that are characterized by poor prognosis. We further show that the loss of miR-122 expression in tumor cells segregates with specific gene expression profiles linked to cancer progression, namely the suppression of hepatic phenotype and the acquisition of invasive properties. We identify liver-enriched transcription factors as central regulatory molecules in the gene networks associated with loss of miR-122, and provide evidence suggesting that miR-122 is under the transcriptional control of HNF1A, HNF3A and HNF3B. We further show that loss of miR-122 results in an increase of cell migration and invasion and that restoration of miR-122 reverses this phenotype. In conclusion, miR-122 is a marker of hepatocyte-specific differentiation and an important determinant in the control of cell migration and invasion. From a clinical point of view, our study emphasizes miR-122 as a diagnostic and prognostic marker for HCC progression;and (4)Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) and cholangiocarcinoma (CC) are the major adult liver cancers. The existence of combined hepatocellular-cholangiocarcinoma (CHC), a histopathologic intermediate form between HCC and CC, suggests phenotypic overlap between these tumors. Here, we applied an integrative oncogenomic approach to address the clinical and functional implications of the overlapping phenotype between these tumors. By performing gene expression profiling of human HCC, CHC, and CC, we identified a novel HCC subtype, i.e., cholangiocarcinoma-like HCC (CLHCC), which expressed cholangiocarcinoma-like traits (CC signature). Similar to CC and CHC, CLHCC showed an aggressive phenotype with shorter recurrence-free and overall survival. In addition, we found that CLHCC coexpressed embryonic stem cell-like expression traits (ES signature) suggesting its derivation from bipotent hepatic progenitor cells. By comparing the expression of CC signature with previous ES-like, hepatoblast-like, or proliferation-related traits, we observed that the prognostic value of the CC signatures was independent of the expression of those signatures. In conclusion, we suggest that the acquisition of cholangiocarcinoma-like expression traits plays a critical role in the heterogeneous progression of HCC.